This invention relates generally to laser scanning devices and more particularly to laser scanning devices arranged to be mounted at a counter, such as a check-out counter of a retail merchandise establishment.
Laser scanning apparatus or devices for use in scanning bar-code bearing products at check-out counters in supermarkets and other retail establishments are gaining wider and wider acceptance. Such apparatus are generally mounted within the counter and have a window at the top thereof through which a scanning pattern is projected. The scanning pattern is usually composed of plural intersecting scan lines and is created by a laser and associated optical components, e.g., mirrors, lenses, etc., which are located within the housing and which project the scan lines out of the window. A bar code, such as the Uniform Product Code, which is imprinted on the packaging of the product to be scanned, is brought into the field of the scan pattern so that the lines of scan pattern traverse the bar code. Light reflected off the bar code is received back through the window of the scanning device by optical components and associated signal processing decoding circuitry, also located within the housing, to produce electrical signals indicative of the bar code. These signals can be utilized to identify the article bearing the code and to provide pricing information. To that end, it is a frequent practice to provide electrical output signals identifying the article bearing the code and pricing information to associated equipment, such as an electronic cash register, located at the check-out counter. These signals are normally provided via associated cable means connected from the scanning apparatus.
In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/800,486, filed on Nov. 21, 1985, entitled "Compact Omnidirectional Laser Scanner", and which application is assigned to the same assignee as this invention, there is disclosed an omnidirectional, compact laser scanning apparatus suitable for high performance use in counter-mounted applications. That apparatus is of particular utility in medium volume retail environments, such as in drug and convenience stores, and medium volume food markets. The optical design and simplified mechanics of that apparatus provides powerful scanning capabilities in an inexpensive, compactly housed system. In particular, the apparatus is housed within a small housing or box which makes installation convenient and inexpensive. Moreover, the entire unit is lightweight. Thus, the unit can be installed in existing counters without expensive remodeling and is suitable for removal from the counter in minutes to service the components within the housing. The apparatus features flush mounting and a gateless construction to accommodate bulky or flat merchandise and to maximize counter surface.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention covering that apparatus, the housing is of short height, e.g., six inches or less, so that it will leave ample leg room when mounted under the counter for seated point-of-sale stations in stores. Moreover, owing to the short height of the scanner, it can be utilized or located directly on top of the counter for some applications, that is, applications where there is insufficient space below the counter to mount the unit.
While the apparatus of the foregoing patent application is suitable for its intended purposes, in some installations the electrical connector(s) and cables connecting the apparatus to the associated equipment, e.g., electronic cash register, as well as the apparatus power cord may interfere with the mounting or location of the unit with respect to the counter or may project outward from the housing in a less than desirable orientation. Moreover, in some applications, it may be desirable to mount the apparatus so that its window is vertical.